


Nap time with daddy and baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M, Naptime, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Daddy Liam put Harry down for a nap





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another adorable story with daddy and baby it's a little short but I hope you all enjoy x

Harry was tired. The poor boy was feeling sleepy after a long morning of playing with daddy in the garden. Now all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Liam noticed his little boy was sleepy so he had prepared the boy's room for a little nap. He went to Harry who was trying to play with some toys but the boy was too tired and couldn't be bothered. "Harry would you like a little nap?" Liam asked the little. Harry just nodded, too tired to talk so Liam picked his baby up, held him close and took him to his room.

Harry's room was transformed into a peaceful room by his daddy. The curtains were drawn so the room was full of darkness, there was a strong smell of lavender in the air and relaxing music was playing in the background. Liam did all of this so Harry could have a peaceful sleep. He placed his baby on the changing table and put him in a nice comfy onesie. The boy looked so adorable as he yawned a little, wanting to sleep already. "Do you want daddy to sing a song?" Liam asked softly as Harry nodded, loving the sound of Liam's voice. 

Liam picked Harry up from the table and held him close, starting to whisper a sweet song in his ear. "Hush little baby don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a humming bird and if that humming bird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Liam sung as Harry's eyes gone heavy. He loved his daddy's voice, he had the the best voice in the while wide world. As Liam finished his song he saw his baby fast asleep in his arms.

He placed the baby in the cot, making sure the little had his dummy in his mouth. He tucked the baby in a warm blanket and watched him for a moment, it was times like these when he was grateful to have Harry. To take him out of such an abuse home and life and to give him a happy and full filing life that he could enjoy. Liam kissed Harry's temple, making sure he was ok. "Sweet dreams my angel." Liam whispered as he left the room, leaving the most important person in his life to dream away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
